My Destiny with You
by Miku In Hana
Summary: Jika memang kau mencintaiku, jangan ragu. Tapi jika kau tak mencintaiku, katakanlah. YunJae. Warning: Yaoi.


_My Destiny With You_

**Warning:**

**Yaoi, aneh, Typo.**

**Pair:**

**YunJae**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt.**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide cerita. Tapi ini jujur ini murni dari ideku sendiri.**

"_Apa yang telah terjadi, telah tergaris di hatimu. Jika kau pergi, jangan pernah melihatku. Jika kau tetap disini, bukalah hatimu untukku."_

**Prolog:**

**Jaejoong POV:**

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh. Padahal kau selalu berada di sampingku. Tapi sinar matamu, tidak pernha sedikitpun menoleh ke padaku.

Kau adalah suamiku. Namun hatimu tak pernah menjadi milikku. Sama seperti diriku yang tak bisa kau miliki.

Kau mencintainya. Itu kenyataan. Namun tak sekalipun aku mengerti dengan rasa panas yang bergelonjak di hatiku saat melihat senyummu bersamanya.

Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Kau, Jung Yunho. Kita memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Itulah yang kuketahui setelah melewati hari-hari ini denganmu.

Aku masih bimbang dengan hatiku. Di satu sisi, aku merasakan seolah aku mencintaimu. Namun disisi lain, sebagian hatiku masih mengenang sosok lain yang mungkin masih kucintai. Aku bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jae, aku harus menemani Umma untuk sesuatu urusan yang sangat mendesak. Izinkan aku untuk pergi." Ucap Yunho padaku dengan lembut.

"Pergilah. Jangan sampai merepotkan Umma dan Appa." Jawabku padanya tanpa menatapnya.

Aku tahu, kau adalah anak yang berbakti, Yunho. Berbeda dengan diriku yang hanya melaksanakan semua yang dikatakan oleh keluargaku, Bangsawan Kim.

Kau adalah pangeran. Aku hanya seorang pria yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga utama Kim. Kau yang terhormat. Aku yang biasa saja. Kita bagai langit dan bumi.

Masih jelas diingatanku saat kau menatap gadis bernama Go Ahra dengan pandangan lembut. Aku hanya bisa menata tanpa mencegahmu. Aku hanya penonton.

Kalian adalah orang yang baik. Aku adalah tokoh yang jahat. Namun aku tak membantah cacian yang diam-diam kalian umpatkan.

Aku hanya sesosok putri yang angkuh dalam istana ini. Karena peranku sebgai istri dari Pangeran Jung Yunho, membuatku harus menjadi Putri.

"Kau kenapa, Jae?" tanyamu dengan nada lembut.

Aku tahu, nada itu hanya menyiratkan hubungan kita yang sebatas kakak-adik. Aku mengerti dengan perasaan yang ada di hatimu, Yunho. Pasti kau sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan ini, bukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yun. Pergilah, Raja dan Ratu telah menunggumu." Ucapku sambil menutup kelopak mataku.

Terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri permainan ini. Aku ingin kau bersama gadis itu. Aku tak ingin menahanmu untuk kebahagianmu sendiri.

Yunho, kau seolah pangeran dalam sangar. Sangkar yang dinamakan pernikahan.

Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan cintamu, Yun?

Kenapa kau menahan rasa yang ada di sirimu? Jika memang kau mencintainya, aku akan mengakhiri ini semua. Tak peduli dengan dunia yang menantangku.

Aku hanya ingin sekali saja, aku bertindak sebagai sosok manusia yang menolongmu. Selama ini aku sudah menyusahkanmu dengan sosok angkuhku.

Yunho, kau berhak untuk bahagia. Tidak sepertiku. Kau adalah anak yang baik. Ahra, gadis yang cocok untukmu.

Aku tak ingin kau menderita dalam pernikahan sepihak yang diputuskan orangtua kita,Yun. Aku tak mau kau merasa sakit.

Walau ku tahu, sakitmu telah ada seebelum aku menyadari ini semua.

.

Yunho.

Ahra.

.

Kalian orang yang baik dan mudah sekali terluka. Hanya dengan sedikit silatan perasaan, kalian telah menderita. Aku akan melepaskanmu, Yun. Mungkin kembali bersamanya, bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Setelah kau keluar dari ruangan ini, aku kembali menatap kolam yang dibuat untuk ratu sebagai tanda cinta raja padanya. Kurasa ratu adalah orang yang sangat baik sehingga bisa mendapatkan kasih dari Raja, Appa Yunho.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah angkuh milikku. Lembut. Sampai kapan keadaan akan terus seperti ini? Sudah sembilan bulan berlalu sejak kejadian menyakitkan bagi Ahra, Yunho, dan mungkin dirinya.

Tapi seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan perasaan bermain dalam dirinya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarlah aku memilih jalanku sendiri.

"Mian." Lirihku bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tatapanku pada sekelopok bunga lily putih yang berada dekat kolam tersebut.

Lily putih? Apakah ini pertanda yang kau berikan bagiku, Tuhan? Inikah jawaban yang kau berikan atas permohonanmu?

Jika memang ini yang terbaik, akan kulakukan karena inilah yang akan menjadi akhir dari sumber kekacauan selama ini. Semoga pilihanku tepat.

Aku takkan menyesal, jika memang inilah jalan takdir.

**Jaejoong POV END.**

Normal Pov:

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, Yunho mengamati tingkah laku Jaejoong dari balik pintu.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ada urusan dengan Raja dan Ratu. Ia hanya ingin tahu perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Benarkah Jaejoong mencintainya atau hanya sebuah keterpaksaan? Ia sendiri bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori terputar indah dalam pikirannya.

Terdengar sebuah suara dari pikirannya. Ia tak tahu milik siapa, tapi entah kenapa ia begiitu familiar dengan kata-kata yang sedang bermain di pikirannya.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang telah terjadi, telah tergaris di hatimu. Jika kau memilih pergi, jangan pernah melihatku. Jika kau tetap disini, bukalah hatimu untukku."_

_._

_._

.

TBC...

Hai semuanya, baru kali ini Miku menulis di fic ini. Semoga para reader semua menyukai fic Miku yang masih amatiran ini. Mungkin fic ini masih pendek dan mengecewakan reader semua.

Mohon maaf jika chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Tapi Miku ingin mendengar pendapat author dan reader sekalian tetang fic ini. Apakah fic ini memuaskan reader sekalian atau malah mengecewakan? Miku tunggu review dari reader semua. Jangan malu-malu untuk mereview karena review kalian sangat berguna bagi para autor

Oh ya... bila ada pertanyaan silahkan langsung tanyakan Miku.

Please Reveiw...


End file.
